When a fuel injection valve for injecting fuel directly into a cylinder of an internal combustion engine is used, for example, its fuel spray characteristics affect the output characteristics and fuel economy of and the environmental burden caused by the internal combustion engine. A technique has been known in which the spray characteristics of a fuel injection valve are changed by appropriately changing the shape of a fuel injection hole of the fuel injection valve (see Patent Literature 1).